Draco Redemption
by Liam Wright
Summary: Draco just wanted to go back in time and change what he did at Hogwarts, possibly even become friends even lovers with Harry Potter. He didn't want to completely change the Wizarding World. But as always changing the past is never easy. Eventual Drarry Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

Death slouched on the old rotten bench, with his feet resting on a turtle shell. He was in his favourite place; his garden. It had started out as a dream he wanted to do five years ago. Now it was a his reality. He enjoyed working in his garden, creating something beautiful instead of being the bogeyman who took people's soul's to the next life. Looking around he saw everything from the higher ground he was sitting on. The cherry orchard to his left, the gigantic hedge maze that he knew like the back of his hand, the roses right below him, his precious Orchids he had spent months nursing in his home before finally letting them out into the bitter and harsh weather outside and all his other creations. With a smug smile he thought to himself "This land would be empty, barren and ugly without me turning it into something beautiful." before added glumly, " Too bad I can't change the rest of the world".

Death had started coming here a lot more over the past few decades. Death had had been around for thousands of years and he felt he knew everything. He was use to Muggles coming up with new inventions and ideas, and even rediscovering old ideas. That was the world he was a part of. "But lately, I feel change is happening too quickly" he thought to himself. "With these skyscrapers and internet and all this modern muck, where is the natural beauty? Where are the muggle's going with these ideas?" Death shook his head. He was beginning to feel old and not in the good I am the ancient and wise way, but in the I'm getting tired and wish to leave this confusing world way. He had thought about it a lot lately; retiring. He already had servants who did most of the "soul transporting to the next life" for him. It would be easy to hand over the reins completely to his servants. Death shook his head as if to physically get rid of the thought in his head. James, one of his servants chose this moment to appear.

"Fancy a game of Ping Pong, My Lord?" James said, pretending he hadn't seen Death doing something out of the ordinary.

Death smiled appreciatively. "Not tonight, James, I think I'll stay in the garden a bit longer".

James was a bit worried his master needed to get out of the garden more but never knew how to phrase it without getting his head bitten off. "Master…." he began

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHhhh" screamed a voice causing James to flinch and then put two fingers in his ears. Death just ignored it; being the awesome dead guy he was. The sound felt like half a dozen Banshees had formed a rock group and they were standing in a circle around Death and James.

"Well, sounds like someone has just had an unjustified death" James commented. Water leaking from his eyes. It took James a few seconds to notice Death had gone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A Few Hours Earlier

"We must flee the country..." Narcissa began.

"I did not invest all those galleon in the Ministry, to waste by fleeing the country" Lucius Malfoy said firmly; trying to stop this conversation before it started.

"The old Ministry you bribed into doing your bidding is gone. Those Goody Two-Shoes supporters of Harry Potter will make sure of it. You won't be able to click your fingers and get the Minister to jump anymore" Countered his wife.

"They can try to change the system, but these people are naive and idealistic. They will try and they will fail." Lucius retorted.

Draco Malfoy stayed out of his parents' argument. He was just standing there, they were back in the Malfoy Manor, having just fled the battle of Hogwarts. But he didn't care about that, he had realized something far more important. Something he hadn't dared admit to himself since he was eleven years old.

He thought back to earlier that day in the Room of Requirements. Back to the Fiendfyre that Crabbe, the stupid idiot, had created but couldn't control. Back to when he was thinking he was going to die holding the stunned Goyle in his arms and standing on a desk watching the fire encroaching on them. His whole life flashing before his eyes and he realized how meaningless and appalling his life was. What was the point of being a Pureblood if he had no true friends, just two goons who hero worshipped him for six years and then abandoned him when the Malfoy family was in disgrace. Crabbe's words still rung in his ears "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished".

"I have no friends" he thought. "Just people who only like me because of my blood status and wealth. I have a father who cares more about how the family is perceived by others than how his only son felt; his father hadn't said he loved him in 12 years. Draco shuddered when he remembered this last year; his Father allowed a madman to stay in their house and make the Malfoys' lives a misery. His mother was the only one who said that she loved him, he just wished she said it more often. But what he was really thinking, the elephant in the room he was trying not to think of was something that he dared not even think for 7 years. Ever since he was an arrogant boy who thought he was better than everyone else and made a terrible mistake in Dagon Alley. If he was going to die then he would tell the world his biggest secret. He took a deep breath, which almost immediately he realized was a mistake as he inhaled smoke. COughing he said. "I Dra..(COUGH)...co Lucius M…(COUGH)... Malfoy Love (COUGH) Harry James Potter". He finished in a wheezy voice.

The Fiendfyre was creeping up on them, he tightened his grip around the stunned Goyle and edged back half a step. He didn't realize he was screaming until he heard it in his eardrums.

That was when Harry Freakin" Potter came out of the flame,s flying on a broomstick, and tried to reach for Draco from above. Draco snatched his hand desperately. But it was like Harry had purposely covered his hand in butter to piss Draco off.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY" Roared Ron as he and Hermione charged at him on a broom another broom

Draco would have cried with joy if he wasn't so roasted and dehydrated. "Thank You" he whispered. Then he saw the Chimaera that had appeared in the flames. Time slowed. The Chimaera was rapidly moving toward this speeding broom, it got closer…. And closer. Ron and Hermione were right above him. The Chimaera half a foot behind. Hermione dragged Goyle onto the broom. Giving the Chimaera a second to advance which of course it did. Ron commanded the broom to rise just as Draco jumped onto the back of Harry's. The Chimaera went to bite the broom but rolled and pitched and they were all flying away.

Draco hugged Harry tightly. If Draco could change time he would have said something nice to Harry then, but instead he was thinking of staying alive, he screamed "The door, get to the door, the door."

Of course Harry didn't listen to him "What are you doing, what are you doing? The door's that way!" screamed Malfoy just before grabbing Harry tighter as Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived to catch something which he later learn't was the stupid Diadem. Maybe Draco was trying to distract himself from his impending death by this stupidly brave Gryffindor but he realized that Harry's body was surprisingly cold. "I suppose that's because I've been cooked alive" Draco thought. He could smell Harry, it was giving Draco unnatural thoughts.

Malfoy closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were outside the Room of Requirements and he was coughing and retching.

"C - Crabbe" he choked, already knowing the answer. "C - Crabbe".

"He's Dead" Ron said and guilt filled Draco, it was his idea to stay in the castle instead of immediately joining Voldemort. Now Crabbe was dead.

Back in the present Draco's eyes darted to his father who was still in a heated debate with his mother. He knew what he had to do. What he was too scared to do back at the Battle of Hogwarts. HIs parents would be disappointed but "screw them" he thought. Tonight he had learned something about himself. He didn't like who he was. He wanted to change. He wanted to be a good person, a person who Harry Potter might like, and maybe even love?

The doors to the Entrance Hall had been pulled off their hinges, "probably done by a giant" Draco thought in the back of his mind. Dozens of statues littered the floor. A few were crumbled to dust, others were missing body parts. Draco tried not to look at the other bodies that were littering the room in pools of blood. Partly because of the huge guilt he felt, partly because of the anger he might see in the people alive crowding around their loved ones. However one body caught Draco's eye; Matthew Jones. The poor kid must have been 13 years old. He walked over to the Kid. The kid wasn't suppose to be at Hogwarts, Matt he had spent the last year on the run from the Ministry. Why had he come back to Hogwarts. Draco remembered how he had made the boy's life at Hogwarts a misery. He didn't think it was possible for him to feel anymore ashamed of who he was, but he did now. He knelt down over the body of this boy who loathed him and shouted for everyone in the Entrance Hall to hear.

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear that I will never call another human being "Mudblood", I swear to never discriminate against anyone and devote my life to ending this prejudice of Muggleborns and Half-Bloods in the Wizarding World."

Then he leaned over Matt and closed his eyelids.

Matthew's eyelids sprung open. Draco gasped in shock. That was the last expression his face made when Matthew grabbed his wand and shouted "Sectumsempra" aiming his wand at Draco's neck, cutting it instantly. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHhhh" screamed Draco's spirit looking down at his own body.

"SHUT UP" screamed a person behind him. Draco looked around. Behind him was a corpse, atleast he was pretty sure it was a corpse. Before him was a blond haired blue eyed man dressed in a hooded robe, what made him think the man was dead was the fact that his skin was as pale as a ghost, the kind of pale that you perfect from sleeping in a rotten coffin for ten years, next was the stench, he stank of a body that had stopped working. What made Draco wonder if he was alive was the fact the corpse was standing up and giving Draco a dead eye stare.

"Hi, my name's Benjy."

Draco watched the corpse's lips move. His heart dropped. All around him people were running to Draco's body.

"Don't bother, they can't hear or see you or even sense you for that matter"

Draco looked crestfallen but he still tried shouting in McGonagall's ear and sticking a finger in her eye. Then repeating the process with a few students.

Benjy looked bored.

Malfoy walked back over to Benjy. "So are you Death?"

Benjy opened his mouth to reply. But before he could say anything someone else intoned "N-oo, that would be Me"

Malfoy turned around to see this new… whatever it was.

Standing before him was a seven foot tall person wearing a similar robe to Benjy, though this new guy's looked a bit nicer, riding a giant flaming skeleton horse. From somewhere under this person's hood, someone said "I'll take this from here, Benjy"

Benjy looked up at this imposing figure and pouted "Come on, did you wait until the most dramatic moment to appear? Why have you set Frederick on fire?"

The new guy pulled down his hood, Malfoy held back a gasp when he saw skeleton hands reveal a Skull underneath the hood. "YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" he intoned again.

Benjy looked like he needed to have a very large poo. "No, boss, I would never…"

"BEGONE"

With that Benjy disappeared.

The Skeleton dismounted his horse and walked up to Draco. Draco felt himself shake.

"Who are you?" challenged Draco, trying to be brave.

"DEATH"

"No, you're.." Began Draco before thinking this guy does look like what he imagined death to look like. "Who was that?"

"MY ASSISTANT, HE ALSO DELIVERS SOULS TO THE NEXT LIFE IN MY NAME"

Draco nodded. "Why isn't he taking me to the next world"

"I HAVE TAKEN A PERSONAL INTEREST IN YOU"

"That sounds ominous" Draco thought to himself. "Why?"

Death thought for a moment before saying in a normal voice. "Curiousity, why are you in so much pain?"

"Um, I've just had my head chopped off. It hurts"

Death stared at him, he felt Death's empty eye sockets stare intently at him. "I meant emotional pain. You are troubled by something."

So Draco told him about how he had had an epiphany and how he was going to undo all the bad things he did in life by doing nothing but good in life and how he wanted to tell the guy he loved how much he meant to him. Death conjures a bench for them to sit on.

"Unfinished business… hmmm…." Death was disappointed, he hoped for more.

"I just wish I could go back in time and befriend Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occassions… that and be less of an arrogant prick".

Death smiled at the mention of his old nemesis' descendant. He had an idea.

"Why'd I have to die?"

Death tried to divert the conversation back to where it was. "What if you did travel back in time?"

"But that would be impossible, I could have turned a Time Turner a hundred thousand times in my life but I'm dead now,... although you could bring me back to life?" Draco added hopefully.

If Death could roll his eyes, he would of done now.

"Or I could just send you back in time myself"

"You can do that?"

"No, I'm just messing with you"

Draco gave him his best scowl.

"I was being sarcastic. I can bend your rules of reality like they're made of rubber."

"You were being sarcastic?"

"Yes"

"... Please do it?"

Death touched Draco's head. Almost immediately Draco felt like every cell in his body was waking up and telling him they were there. It tickled. Then he felt some sort of force was pulling him backwards. Like a giant magnet. He was slowly being pulled backwards.

"Wait, why are you helping me?... Why would….."

The force enlarged and Death was soon shrinking as Draco travelled through some sort of mist. The skeleton grin was the last thing he saw of Death.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

The next thing he knew. He was standing in some sort of shop…. It looked very familiar. However he didn't have time to look more closely as his legs crumbled underneath. That was when he realised he had been standing on a very hard stool that was now causing his nervous system to be overloaded with pain. As an added bonus he thought he felt the sharp pain of a needle attacking his stomach.

Madame Malkin walked over to him. "Are you alright Mr Malfoy"

"I'm fine" Draco retorted, cursing that his voice broke as he said those words. The woman who was helping pinup his Hogwarts robes looked scared. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy. I do not know what happened. You just sort of fell... I mean could of accidentally brushed up against you or something."

Draco ignored her and got back up off the ground. With exaggerated pain he picked up the fallen over stool and sat on it. He wanted to jump up and down and sing a song but his breeding quickly said no to that idea. Death had done it! Merlin's Beard he had actually done it. He had gone back in time and was now standing…. No sitting in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry Potter was about to come through those doors! He could kiss someone.

"Pass me a mirror." He said barely containing his excitement.

Confused but happy the Malfoy heir wasn't shouting at her assistant and calling her incompetent, Madam Malkin obliged. "It's barely noticeable you fell, just a tiny bump on your head" She said with way too much cheerfulness.

Draco snatched the mirror from her. He held his breath for a few moments and looked at Madame Malkin before… he looked down at the mirror. Excitement filled him. Here was the final proof. He Draco Malfoy was young again…. Though he did look alot more goofy than he remembered, his cheeks were really chubby and his recent battle with the floor meant he had this gigantic bump on his head. "What will father say?" He thought to himself. "What will Potter think?... Darn it Potter's going to be here in any second"

"I think we should get back to my fitting now, don't you think?"

*/

Madam Malkin sighed with relief as she watched her assistant and the Malfoy boy get back to the fitting as if nothing happened. "A small part of her hoped the boy would forget the whole incident and not go whining to his daddy.

The Bell over the door rang as another boy came into her shop. He was a very thin and short boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. At first guess Malkin's would have said he was at most nine years old being that size. But this close to September she knew he had to be Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkins said kindly. The boy looked really nervous.

"Got the lot here - another young man just being fitted up just now in fact" She added wondering if the Malfoy Boy would eat this kid up alive.

*/

Draco watched Harry trail awkwardly behind the Shop Owner. He pondered with what words to start his new friendship, with Potter, with.

By the time Madam Malkin had Harry set up on the stool next to him. Draco finally brought up the courage to say "Hullo…. Hogwarts too?" Draco hoped those words didn't make him sound like a simpleton.

"Yes" Came the nervous reply.

"I'm pretty excited. They say that our years at Hogwarts are the best years of our lives. Filled with Learning Magic, Adventure, Magical Feasts, Magical Beasts, and Making the Best Friends you'll ever have."

"Nice"

Draco wondered how to get Harry out of his shell. He extended his hand out to Harry and said "Hi, I'm Draco".

"Harry" He said and Draco was pleased when he shook Draco's hand.

"My parents are always in a rush! My father is currently next door buying my books and my mother's looking at wands while I sort out my clothes. I'm hoping to convince my father to let me smuggle a broom into Hogwarts" He said bending the truth a bit. "Are you a fan of quidditch?".

"No"

"That's a shame. You would make an excellent seeker. You've got the right build" praised Draco.

"What is Quidditch?" Harry asked.

A Marching band was going off in Draco's head. He had succeeded. Harry had asked him a question.

"Oh, I should have thought. You're a muggleborn" He said not unkindly. "You were raised by muggles?"

"Yes"

"Quite a few students are completely surprised when they get their Hogwarts letter. I think it's unfair that they just spring it on you like that". Draco wondered if his nose was growing.

"Yh, I thought my relatives were playing a joke on me when I got the letter" Harry laughed and told Draco about how Hagrid had come through the door at midnight and given his cousin a pig's tail.

/*

Madam Malkin was surprised by the Malfoy boy. He seemed to not of inherited his father's extreme views. Either that or the knock on the head he received had been more serious than she thought. When both boys were done being measured up and had bought their clothes, she watched the two walk out of her store and thought "Irony is a funny thing".

/*

When Draco walked out of the store and found that sun had been blocked out by a giant man holding two large ice creams. He panicked a bit, especially when he saw the look this man was giving him.

"Hullo, you must be Hagrid" He said, pretending he had never seen this man before.

"You must be Lucius Malfoy's kid" The Giant man growled.

"Yes. My names Draco"

"I bought you an Ice Cream, Harry" Hagrid said. Ignoring Draco's extended hand.

"Thanks" Harry said, sensing the tension between the two of them.

"Well, you best say goodbye to your….. Mr Malfoy…. Harry we still have plenty to do."

Harry looked at Hagrid quizzically.

"I should definitely go, My Mother is expecting me at Ollivanders….. It was nice to meet you Harry…. Perhaps we'll be sorted in the same house at Hogwarts. Then we could share a dormitory"

Hagrid snorted at that.

"Can I write to you?" Draco asked as if he hadn't heard Hagrid.

"That would be awesome and I hope we are both in the same house" Harry said, beaming. He patted his pockets for something. "Sorry I haven't got a pen".

Draco vaguely knew what a pen was from hearing muggleborns in his first year complaining about how messy quills were and cursing how they couldn't use pens. "No problem Harry, My owl will know where to go".

/*

Draco swiftly walked towards Ollivanders. It wouldn't do for him to be seen running like a little kid.

"Draco where have you been?" His father greeted him with.

"Sorry father. I was talking to someone else who was also getting their uniform from Madam Malkins"

"You kept me waiting so that you can CHAT with someone, You have a whole year to do that at Hogwarts, my boy" Lucius said impatiently half dragging his son to the wandmaker's. " atleast tell me this was a pureblood you held me up for."

"He comes from an old Wizarding family."

Lucius Malfoy stopped dead so quickly, Draco almost bumped into him. Lucius said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Please tell me you weren't chatting to a Weasley."

"No"

"Then tell me the name of this mysterious stranger"

"Harry Potter" Draco begrudgingly said.

Lucius Stopped dead once again. "Tell me exactly what happened".

/*

Hagrid pulled Harry to the edge of the street when the Malfoy kid had gone and had words with him.

"Ya shouldn't trust Draco Malfoy. I know a many wizarding families and that family have never produced a child that wasn't dark."

"You being in the same house, Huh. That boy is heading for Slytherin. There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"He was but you're wrong about Slytherin. Not everyone in Slytherin is evil and the other houses have produced their fair share of Dark wizards." Draco said cooly. His father, Lucius Malfoy, looked furious at Hagrid.

"You couldn't wait until the boy got to Hogwarts before filling his head with this House rivalry crap?" Lucius challenged Hagrid. Hagrid made to pull Harry away from the Malfoys when….

"Did that crazy old fart Albus Dumbledore put you up to this?" Lucius Malfoy asked sneering.

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it around so that it now pointed at Draco's father. Out of context, Harry thought Hagrid looked ridiculous pointing an umbrella threateningly at Lucius, most people would be wondering what Hagrid was doing.

"NOBODY-SHOULD-EVER-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-HE-IS-WORTH-TWELVE-OF-YOU-MALFOY".

Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and beckoned his to follow him into a nearby shop, away from the rapidly raising voices. "I'm sorry you are seeing this. My father is usually a calm man but… he can't stand people calling my family evil. Many in the wizarding world think my family is evil and judge me before they know me." Draco said looking sad "I forgot that you didn't have an owl and judging from what your family think about our kind. They won't appreciate you being sent letters in the wizard way. What's your address?" Draco asked Harry.

"Number 4 Privet Drive,Little Whinging, Surrey, England."

"Thanks" Draco smiled writing that down on a piece of parchment.

The argument was still going on outside when Harry and Draco left the shop and walked back to the shouting men.

"Do not threaten me Gameskeeper. I know you're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts so put that Umbrella away".

Hagrid chucks the umbrella on the floor "I can still fight you in the muggle way."

"I think we should leave now, Draco."

"Good Day Mr Potter" Lucius introduced himself with a handshake. " I expect we'll be seeing great things from you in the future"

"I'm Shure we will" Hagrid said as he ushered Harry away.

While the Malfoy's walked away. Lucius whispered in Draco's ear. "Did you get his address?"

"Yes father" Draco replied. Wondering what his father was planning

/*

"This is very serious news Rubeus" Dumbledore said as he sipped his Fire Whiskey. He had invited Hagrid out to the Hog's Head to ask him how the trip to Diagon Alley went with Harry. What he heard troubled him. "The Malfoy boy actually befriended Harry?"

"Yes, I was a tad worried about that myself, but then Lucius Malfoy tried to see Harry and he really showed his true colours. I doubt Harry will want to be friendly to that family after seeing what the Dad was like." Hagrid said chuckling. "Lucius probably wanted to give the Boy Who Lived his best impression. But I stopped him, scared his off in fact." Hagrid beamed proudly.

"Yes, I can imagine Harry was not impressed by such behaviour"

"Too right he wasn't"

Dumbledore pondered this while his friend got drunker and drunker. A possible friendship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy made Albus feel… uncomfortable. Albus remembered the prophecy. It said that Harry would have the power to destroy the Dark Lord. But it didn't say if he would be A Hero for the light or another Dark Lord in the making. That was why Dumbledore had put Harry in the muggle world, away from the politics and the influence of the corrupt ministry and people like the Malfoys. He had planned to keep Harry as far away from that as possible. To slowly groom Harry into the Hero for the Light that the wizarding world needed. A friendship with the Malfoy boy could shatter his plans. He grimly thought "I will have to nip this in the bud" He made a note to stop any Owl being sent to Harry from getting to him.

/*

Over the rest of the Summer, Harry was bored stiff. True his cousin was now so scared of him that he no longer would stay in the same room as him, let alone bully him and his Aunt and Uncle weren't shouting at him or forcing him to do anything. That was an improvement but it also wasn't. Harry was lonely.

The only things that seemed to cheer him up was his new owl, who he decided to name Hedwig, and the letters in the muggle post from the pale blond boy he had met at Madam Malkins. Draco told him about the big empty manor he lived in and how he wished he had a brother to play with. He also told Harry lot's of useful things about the wizarding world. About Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Houses (Slytherin get this bad Rep but it is filled with the best friends you will ever have), Quidditch and how to use a Quill. It was a bit difficult for Draco to teach Harry from afar but after a few false starts Harry got the hang of it.

Then one week before the start of term. Harry got a letter that was a bit different.

Hi Harry

Hope your keeping those Muggles on their toes. I was talking to my father yesterday and he is a bit worried about you. You are an Orphan with a huge pile of gold. He is worried that some people will try and take advantage of you. He was shocked when I told him that your friend Hagrid had the key to your Gringott Vault. He has booked an appointment with the best Financial Advisor in Diagon Alley for you for tomorrow, He can advise you as to whether everything Dumbledore is doing is legal.

After that we can go get some ice creams or something and walk around the shops.

Hope to see you Tomorrow

Draco Malfoy.

Harry was puzzled by this. He didn't believe that Hagrid or Dumbledore, who Hagrid held in high regard, would steal from him. "Draco's Dad probably is a bit biased" He thought. He didn't really see the need to go but he really wanted to see Draco again and Diagon Alley.

 **A/N**

 **Wow. My week has been really busy but I promised to update every week so here we are. This might have a few mistakes because I rushed it. So, in advance. I am sorry for any Grammer or Punctuation errors. Please let me know where they are and I will edit them out.**

 **I really like this chapter. It really lays the scene for what's going to happen in later chapters. Draco going back in time and changing the past was bound to have side effects.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thorpe's Office

**A/N**

 **Thanks You Everyone for the Reviews, Favourites and Following the story. You are all amazing! I am in this for the Long Haul and hope to get this Fanfic all the way to Harry's Seventh Year!**

 **ssssslytherins** " **So is dumbledore doing something illegal with Harrys money..?** " **. I had this image of Dumbledore wearing shades at a Poll Dancing club for some reason when I read that. Dumbledore could have taken some money to fund the fight against Voldemort. But it would be very hard to prove as Gringott don't record what is taken out of a vault.**

 **yuutakeiamz** **It would be nice if Harry could live with Draco. Or maybe Lupin. So many good people to choose from!**

 **hopelessfreakz** **Drarry is addictive I know. But I have got some bad news for you. Draco and Harry are 11 right now (I know Draco is mentally older but he has the body of an 11 year old), I wasn't planning on started any serious romances until the fourth year.**

* * *

The next day, Harry nervously stepped off the Knight Bus, being helped off by an over enthusiastic Stan who couldn't believe he had had "The Harry Potter" on his bus. Harry felt like he was some sort of rare bug that had been caught in the hands of an obsessed collector, with all the questions Stan was asking him.

When he saw Draco and his father outside the Leaky Cauldron, he smiled appreciatively, and made his apologies to Stan as he tried to hide a sprint to his friend.

He hadn't taken much for the journey, just a sandwich which he made in the Dursley's kitchen (He had already eaten half of it on the Bus) and also the wizard coins he had that were left over from his last trip to Diagon Alley.

"Hullo Harry"

"Hi Draco, how's that racing broom that your Dad got you?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, you should try it sometime" Draco replied.

"I'd love to take a ride on your broom" Harry replied enthusiastically. He had heard so much about Quidditch and was anxious to try it.

Draco tried to keep a straight face when his adult mind heard this.

"H-Hm" Lucius coughed.

"A Pleasure to meet you again Mr Potter"

"A Pleasure to meet you too sir, Draco speaks very highly of you" Harry lied effortlessly.

Lucius smiled at his son. "I'm sure he does."

"Come along, we will be late for Mr Thorpe."

Lucius led Harry and Draco pasts the shop Harry had been to before with Hagrid. Past Wizards and witches arguing over the price of unicorn hair and one old warlock who was complaining, to anyone who would listen, about how thin Cauldrons were nowadays and how every potion he made was now prone to leaking out of the side. But instead of going past Quality Quidditch Supplies, Lucius took them down a small side alley Harry hadn't noticed before.

"So, Draco tells me you want to be a seeker?"

"Yes sir"

"Have you ever seen it played before?" Lucius asked as he led Harry furthur and furthur away from the main shops and past what looked to Harry like old brick houses with very practical signs outside.

"No sir, where are we going? Draco said we were going to Diagon Alley" Harry recalled.

"Ah, we are going to Parall Alley. This is where all the business' that... aren't shops are located. It's a shame that we didn't get tickets to the World Cup this year. I think you'd have enjoyed coming there with us. Maybe next year?"

"That's really kind of you but you don't need to"

"Nonsense, if I didn't want to treat you, I wouldn't have offered. Draco has so few friends who have as many wits as he does. It's a pleasure to be around the ones who are intelligent like yourself. Ah, here we are" Lucius complemented, then beckoned Harry and Draco to walk into a red bricked building very similar to the others but with a hanging sign outside saying "W.U Thorpe~ Financial Advisors."

/* /* /*

Mrs Figgs stepped off the Knight Bus and shuddered when she saw who was greeting Harry outside the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore's fears had some truth behind them. She had been very lucky. If she hadn't spotted Harry standing outside Privet Drive when she had let Tuppence out. She wouldn't have been able to have quickly grabbed her stuff and sent a quick owl to Dumbledore before stealthily running at the Knight Bus when it appeared and jumping on behind Harry. Now as she watched the young boy run to the Malfoys. She carefully made an effort to slip off the bus unseen by Harry and walk into Diagon Alley. "Thank God, the Bus conductor didn't think to mention to Harry that I got on at the same stop as him." She thought to herself. "All that Stan cared about was badgering Harry with questions, the poor boy." She added feeling pity for Harry. How could the boy cope with so much fame? She carefully snuck into Diagon Alley while Harry and the Malfoys stood around chatting. She had planned to wait around in the crowds for them to come through, but that plan was ruined by Dumbledore. Who at that moment tapped her on the shoulder outside the Apothecarys.

"How did you find me?"

"There are some benefits to being me, Mrs Figgs" Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I can take over from here." With a few flicks of his wand he changed before her eyes. Within seconds Dumbledore had turned himself into a brown eyed Brunnette woman. He then pulled a smooth stone out of one of his many pockets and performed a final flick at it before putting his (or was it her) wand away.

"Shh… don't tell anyone but this is an illegal porkey to take you home" Dumbledore whispered conspiratory in Mrs Figg's ear.

"Thank You Dumbledore" Mrs Figgs said giggling like a little girl as he passed the stone to her. The last thing she saw was Albus walking slowly behind Harry and the Malfoys as they walked into Parall Alley.

/* /* /*

"Mr Potter." A middle age man, wearing navy blue robes and a brown beard that went right down to his chest, greeted them as they walked into a brightly lit and spacious reception area with nice comfy armchairs in a semi circle.

"Mr…." Harry said panicking as he tried to remember the man's name.

"Mr Thorpe" He said smiling kindly and giving Harry a strong handshake. "If you follow me, Harry, we can get to business straight away."

Harry looked at Lucius and Draco before following the man. Draco smiled at the young female secretary then ducked his head a bit as she scowled back at him. The Malfoys followed Harry and Thorpe.

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy but you and your son will need to stay in the reception area."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius replied shocked.

"You do. But I need to be with Harry" A soft voice spoke from the doorway.

"YOU!" Lucius began. "... for what reason are you here?"

"I heard Harry Potter was here. I have come to represent him" Albus Dumbledore replied smoothly.

Thorpe looked at Dumbledore with a fake smile. "Good day Professor. I take it you are here because you are Harry's magical guardian?"

"Yes" Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"You invited him here?" Lucius sounded even more outraged.

"I did not, but neither did I invite you Lord Malfoy."

"Harry needs to be accompanied by a responsible adult" Malfoy replied.

"Ah but, as Harry's magical guardian. That is my job" Dumbledore smiled with an even bigger twinkle in his eye.

Lucius walked right up to Dumbledore, cane waving. Thorpe moved to stand between them.

"I am sorry, but you are both wrong" Thorpe began. "As I was about to tell you Lucius. If Harry would like me to represent him as his Financial Advisor then he may need to tell me confidential things which he does not want to tell everyone."

"I Am His Magical Guardian!" Dumbledore intoned.

"Professor Dumbledore, You must understand that I am tasked with advising Harry on a financial level and with the help of my solicitor friend I can help advise Harry on a legal level. You might one day be the topic that Harry wishes to discuss with me. So this must remain confidentially between me and Harry."

"He still needs an appropriate adult to help him." Lucius interjected.

"If Harry was to give us permission to listen in on the meeting and give advice when requested. Would that be okay." Dumbledore asked innocently.

Thorpe looked at Harry. "How well do you know these men?"

Dumbledore quickly spoke to Harry giving him a Grandfather look. "I knew your parents very well Harry, I was one of their friends. They would want me to help you."

"But you don't know him personally like Draco and I do." Lucius countered also looking at Harry.

Harry looked like a trapped mouse in between two cats. "They can both come in"

"You don't need to let them in"

"I need people who atleast know me a bit. You don't know me at all" Harry replied firmly.

Suppressing a sigh. Thorpe brought the Battlefield into his office. "Clara, could you please make everyone a hot drink? I'd love three sugars in mine."

Thorpe's office was a large room. On the Walls to the left were half a dozen filing cabinets facing a large window on the other side of the room that was looking out at a small ornate garden. At the end of the room was a large wooden oak desk which Thorpe sat behind after producing two extra armchairs for his guests. Dumbledore, Draco and Harry took their seats.

Lucius chose to speak instead of sitting. "Mr Thorpe. I hope you had plenty of time to look into Harry's case?" He waved his cane about for dramatic effect. "Firstly tell me why, Dumbledore is a guardian…. I was under the impression that title belonged to two muggles"

Ignoring Lucius, Thorpe looked at Harry. "I think it would be best if we start from the beginning"

Harry nodded at that.

"I took on your case Mr Potter because of two reasons. Firstly Lord Malfoy has led me to believe that you have been abused throughout your whole childhood. (Thorpe had to stop Dumbledore from saying anything with a harsh look.) Something I myself suffered from as a child, so I wanted to help out in anyway I could and secondly because you are an important person. (Harry looked disbelievingly at that). You know that you are a bit of a legend as the Boy Who Lived. (Harry nodded at this), but there is more. Your family are one of the wealthiest in the British wizarding community. As an orphan, many will see you as an easy target to steal your family's vast fortune and use you to further their own goals. I was worried when Lucius told me that Hagrid held your Gringott key."

"I think I can put everyone's fears to bed" DUmbledore interjected politely.

"Of course, however I have done a lot of research into this, Professor, and I would feel slightly cheated if I wasn't the one who told Harry my findings" Thorpe replied with fake sincerity.

"If you must" Dumbledore muttered to himself. Lucius looked smug for some reason as he flicked a beetle off his cloak.

"Thank You….. In your parents will, Harry. They named five people as potential guardians for you"

"Five?" Lucius said disbelieving his ears.

"Yes Lord Malfoy. There was a war on during that time and all of these potential guardians were fighting in it."

"All of the five guardians that were put forward in the will were disqualified by the Executor of the Will, Albus Dumbledore"

Lucius looked triumphant. "Disqualified not dead? This old coot denied the wishes of Harry's dead parents?"

"Yes…."

"You are done for Dumbledore, wait until the wizarding world hears about this" Lucius Shouted as he flicked a ladybird off his cloak. "Who were the Guardians?"

"The first choice was Sirius Black, who is serving a life sentence in Azkaban." Thorpe said trying to keep a neutral face.

"Ah, What about the second?" Lucius said looking a bit deflated.

"Remus Lupin…."

"Who is alive?"

"... who was disqualified due to Ministry Laws and Regulations, which said that a Werewolf cannot look after any child that is not themselves a werewolf."

"Third?" Lucius was visibly sagging by now

"Alice Longbottom"

"Fourth?"

"Frank Longbottom" Thorpe said and then added for Harry's benefit. "Alice and Frank Longbottom are currently permanently in Hospital due to what a group of Death Eater's did to them"

Sighing Lucius asked for the final time "and what about the Fifth one"

"Peter Pettigrew, who is dead."

Lucius got up from his chair and cursed the world. It was then that Clara came in with the teas and quietly gave everyone their cups before departing.

"What does an executor do?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore jumped in on this one. "Harry an executor is someone who is tasked with organising what the Will has asked to be done. In this case, it was to find you a home."

"Yes as executor, Dumbledore gave you to your next of kin as the guardians your parents wanted you to have were not available. They were named your Muggle Guardians and as they knew very little of the wizarding world, Dumbledore appointed himself as your Magical Guardian, who would represent you, if needed, in the wizarding world. That is why he had your key to Gringott."

"In this role, would Dumbledore be able to take money out of Harry's vault." Lucius wondered aloud.

Thorpe looked at Harry. Ignoring Malfoy. "What the will stipulated was that you, Harry, were to be looked after by the money in your vault. Lucius tells me that you were badly clothed and if I'm honest Mr Potter you look like a starving child. Did you see any of this money?"

"No. None of it"

"I saw it prudent that the Dursleys did not know about this money as they would have squandered it for their own pleasure. " Dumbledore intejected again.

"You are adding to the reasons why Harry must leave this house"

"You have to trust me William. It is imperative that Harry stays with the Dursleys. I have my reasons for placing him there. He is far safer there then he would ever be anywhere else. You have to trust me". Dumbledore concluded. Harry wondered why Dumbledore was calling Thorpe, William before thinking that was probably his first name.

Thorpe spoke levelly. "Dumbledore-There-Is-N-e-v-e-r-A-Good-Reason-To-Place-An-Innocent-Child-In-An-Abusive-Household."

"You need to trust me there is"

"Agree to Disagree" Thorpe said shortly.

"To Business Harry. I do not feel you are being properly represented by your magical guardian. If you would like I can help you as a Financial Advisor in investing your large amount of gold in Wizard and Muggle businesses. I must warn you that you can lose money as well as gain money on investments. However my clientele will testify that I do not make loses very often. Here is my business card if you would like to take me up on this offer. Secondly and the bit I'm sure you are most interested in. I will help you to find a new place to live, with excellent guardians."

Harry took the business card. "Who would be able to look after me?"

"Well, that is the easy part. Although Lupin is a werewolf, with the proper precautions you could live with him as he's just another human being most of the time. You could also live with the Longbottom's son, Neville and his gran. Anyone in the wizarding world would be happy to take you on." Thorpe said. "It's just proving that you need new guardians that will be the problem"

"Which you do not need to do... You may be slightly underfed, not have the best clothes but atleast you are alive…. You will not get the same protection anywhere else." Dumbledore told Harry, then looked disapprovingly at Thorpe. "You should not give Harry hope when there is none. Wizarding Law is very explicit in that no outside force must interfere in how a parent or guardian raises their children…. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry looked worried at that.

"...unless that child is physically harmed or dies." Thorpe added. Dumbledore nodded at that. Thorpe decided to add "However Harry has been raised as a muggle and lived in the muggle world for most of his life, There is no reason he cannot be governed by Muggle Law in this case, Muggles are far more interested in how guardians and parents raise their children. So, Mr Potter I will leave you to decide if you would like me to represent you or not."

Harry's response was quick, very quick. "I want you to represent me and get me out of Privet Drive."

Thorpe tapped his fingers on his desk while Dumbledore tried to reason with Harry. Harry wasn't really listening.

After a few minutes thinking, Thorpe asked. "How do you feel about going back to the Dursley's for the last week before School starts?"

"They are ignoring me, which is the best they have ever treated me."

Thorpe taps his fingers on the desk again. "It will take a while to convince the muggle authorities that you need to be moved out of that place and to find you a suitable new guardian. Which I had hoped we could do while you were at Hogwarts, however I am a bit worried about this one week where you will be with the Dursleys. Is Vernon Dursley a violent man?"

"Sometimes when he has a bit too much Prosecco."

"As you have now asked me to represent you, I have a duty of care towards you. I would feel awful if you go back to your "home" today and your Uncle decides to try and beat you up because of your magic. Do you have any friends you can stay with?"

Draco catches Harry's eye.

"I know a perfect family that Harry can stay with, very good friends of mine, the Weasleys…. Or perhaps myself at Hogwarts? I am the closest thing to family that Harry has in this room. The Malfoys are strangers that he's what now met twice?" Dumbledore calmly said. Not liking the glint in Malfoy's eye. What was he missing?

Thorpe knew the game. Both Malfoy and Dumbledore wanted to use Harry for their own agenda. He didn't think Harry should go stay with either of them. But there was no where else for him to go. "It is up to you Harry"

/* /* /*

Dumbledore whispered "I'm sorry Harry" to himself "but Malfoy must not have you…. Imperio"

Harry felt a jolt he was having the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him. A voice in his head told him "You should stay with the Weasleys". Which sounded like a good idea. He was just about to tell Thorpe this great idea when another voice said "This is stupid, I don't know the Weasleys"

"I Want to go with the Weas...foys!"

"Say that again" Thorpe was confused. So was Dumbledore who whispered "Imperio" again.

"I would like to go with the Weasleys… NOT" He added as he fought off the curse.

"Would you like time to decide?" Thorpe asked not unkindly.

"No, I'm going to stay with the Malfoys." Harry responded firmly.


	4. Chapter 4: Living with the Malfoys

**A/N Sorry everyone for the late update. I will be moving at the end of next month, so was trying to find a nice place to move into for a lot of the weekend. Thank You everyone who commented on the last chapter!**

THE BOY WHO LIVES IN A CUPBOARD

Harry Potter, 11, the boy who just at the age of 1 saved the whole Wizarding World from the clutches of Lord Voldemort and ended the Wizarding War, has spent the last 10 years of his life living with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle. Harry was forced to wear second hand clothing 5 sizes too big for him, do menial chores while his cousin was free to go out and play, and worst of all he has until very recently been living in a cupboard filled with spiders and dust. Mr Malfoy, said this to me when I asked him about Harry. "I was shocked when I saw Mr Potter in Diagon Alley while I collected books for my son Draco. He looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in 10 years and was wearing a hideous mismatch of clothing. If you had told me he was a homeless kid. I would of believed you."

This despicable case study of how these muggles treated Harry Potter was a huge blow for the Muggle Protection Act, that Ministry worker, Arthur Weasley is trying to introduce. Many in the Ministry are horrified that the saviour of the Wizarding World would be treated in such a way.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's Aunt, said this "I found him on my doorstep one morning with a letter…. It was from someone called Dumbledore." Mothers across the world would be furious if their baby was left out on a doorstep when a knock on a door was possible. It is clear that Albus Dumbledore did not take proper precautions in checking that the Dursley's were good people to foster Harry Potter. "He didn't even walk in and explain what was going on." Petunia added.

This has led to many in the wizarding world to question Dumbledore. Is he capable of looking after children in his care? Should a man like this be running Hogwarts? Especially as there are rumours that Harry was physically assaulted many times by his Uncle.

Rita Skeeter

Daily Prophet

Dumbledore put down his newspaper. He would be getting a lot of owls tomorrow. He pondered what to do. Likely Lucius was going to call a School Governer's meeting and ask for his resignation. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to be at Hogwarts. He sent owls to his key supporters in the Board of Governers.

/*

The next week at the Malfoys was the best experience of Harry's life. Harry never had a friend before and he really liked it. Draco had shown Harry around his house which was gigantic! He had never seen so many rooms before. Though, when Harry looked at it he couldn't help but frown. The whole place was bleak, it sort of reminded Harry of his cupboard. He had no real personal belongs to hang up when he was in his cupboard, no toys or games to play with. Just spiders and a big dark cupboard was where he slept. That was it. The Malfoy Manor reminded him of that. It was a house, not a home. Harry wondered what it would have been like to be brought up in a place like this.

The next thing that Harry noticed was Dobby, who was casually abused by both the Malfoy parents and Draco himself. When Harry called Draco out on this. Draco frowned and was a whole lot nicer to Dobby after this. On one particular day when Lucius had thrown Dobby out the window for forgetting to clean said windows and Dobby had received a bad head wound from it. Harry had decided to make a comfortable bed for him from bed sheets he had found in a cupboard. He hid the bed from Lucius' disapproving eyes in one of the attic rooms. But when he went to take Dobby up to the attic he found Draco with a bottle in one hand and a cloth in the other, dabbing Dobby's head with some sort of magical liquid. Draco's head shot up panicking when he heard Harry's footsteps, but he relaxed in a smile when he saw who it was. They nursed Dobby back to health and helped him with his chores for the rest of the week.

When they weren't helping out Dobby, Draco took Harry out flying, something that Harry immensely enjoyed. Soon they were spending more of their spare time off the ground than on it. Lucius would once a day sit outside and watch. Then after a while, he would call the boys down from their brooms and ask them to accompany him in the study. Harry had mixed views about their "study time". Lucius sometimes would tell them about some dark wizards in history, with lot's of cool wizard battles and fighting. Other times he would talk about the Dark Art and how weak men feared it because it mean't the most talented wizards could become more powerful, which the weak wizards tried to discourage because they were jealous.

In one of these lessons, they followed Lucius into the room as usual. He sat them at their desk, then walking to the other side of the desk, he pointed his wand at a box. It opened. Out, popped a ferret.

"Today I will be teaching you a spell."

Harry was sitting up straight now. Leaning forward slightly.

"Harry, I want you to command this Ferret to do something humourous. You will need to wave your wand like this, then point your wand at the ferret and say _Imperio._ "

Harry did as he was told with flourish. Wondering what would happen. Lucius had to correct his technique a few times before finally the ferret had a dreamy look on his face.

"Now here is the fun part" Lucius smiled. "Tell the ferret to do something."

"Do a cartwheel" Harry whispered disbelieving it would. It did. "Chase your tail." Again it followed his command. "Run around the room". It did it again and again until it fell over with exhaustion. Harry smiled mischievously, before running out of the room. "Is this what Dudley feels when he beats up a little kid" he asked himself, as he remembered the growing sense of enjoyment he felt at making the ferret do stupid things. "Was he a Bully?" He stared out of his bedroom window.

Draco came in "Are you ok?"

"Did _Father_ send you?" Harry spat out. "Come to check if I'm one of those weak wizards?" Harry spat out.

"No, I came because I wanted to."

Harry felt guilty for lashing out. "Sorry Draco, It's just…. I feel free…. For so long I felt like I was the Dursley's slave. Just there to do their bidding… now I'm free to be whoever I want… I just don't know who I will become…. It's scary… I'm worried I'm becoming someone I don't want to be."

"But you aren't doing it alone" Draco whispered as he put his arms around Harry. "I'm here to help you become whoever you want to be."

"Thanks Draco."

/*

Lucius Malfoy gave his wife a disapproving look when she gave Draco a large hug. They were on the Platform 9 and ¾ and Harry and Draco were buzzing to go to Hogwarts. Lucius gave both Harry and Draco a stiff handshake before rushing off the platform with his wife. He needed to talk to Fudge at the Ministry apparently.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked as he lifted his suitcase off the trolley. "Or did he forget to take his kindness pills this last week?"

"Yes, that's my father for you" Draco replied, trying to help Harry pick up his case which was really heavy. He wondered absentmindedly what a Kindness pill was. With the two of them lifting it, they eventually managed to inch it onto the train.

"Well- Well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice outside the carriage commented. "An unattended case?"

Draco shot his head out of the carriage door. "That's mine!"

"It would be such a shame if respectable pranksters such as ourselves did not do something when fortune has bestowed this opportunity on us" someone else said. Draco recognised the voices from his future life; the Weasley Twins.

"A Great insult to whoever gave us this situation" His twin added. They were ignoring Draco.

"That is not yours." Came a voice from behind Draco. Harry had come to investigate.

"We are terribly sorry" Said one of the twins with an exaggerated bow.

"No, we did not mean to offend...you" His twin added. "However this little git is Draco Malfoy and we have just a little bit of history with him. Well his father to be more precise."

"Our families don't get on at all" The other said conversationally, sitting on Malfoy's trunk.

"So you decide to bully a first year?"

The twins looked a bit guilty at that. "Normally we won't but this first year is a special case."

Harry stared at him. The twins looked bored at being judged by a first year that was until they looked at his forehead.

"Oy, what's that" The first twin said pointing at Harry's scar.

"Blimey" said the second twin "Are you…?"

"What?" Harry said feeling miffed that the twins had changed the conversation.

"Harry Potter" they chorused.

"Oh him" said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

"Phew and you're defending the Malfoy kid" First Weasley smiled sadly. "You'll soon learn that this snake isn't worth defending." He added before he and his twin walked away.

Draco wondered if there was anyone who would approve of his relationship with Harry. They picked out an empty carriage and dumped their suitcases there. From outside the window they could hear a family outside.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Draco watched as Ron Weasley struggled to free himself from his mother's grasps, while she viciously attacked his nose. Draco was wetting his pants.

"Mum- geroff"

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie" said one of the twins.

"Shut up" said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said Molly Weasley.

"He's coming now."

Draco watched Percy Weasley stroll up the platform like he owned the place. He had a thickly polished prefect badge on his cloak. Draco probably disliked this pretentious Weasley the most.

"Can't stay long, Mother" he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy?" said one of the twins with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it" said the other twin. "Once..."

"Or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

Draco looked behind him. Harry was trying to silently howl with laughter on his seat. This was until the twin said "Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry immediately stopped laughing and tried to hide in his chair.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter, and guess who he was with?!"

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Little Ginny Weasley was pulling on her Mum's sleeve asking " Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…."

"No Ginny, the poor boy isn't someone you goggle at in the zoo." Then turning to one of the twins she asked "...and what would be wrong with that Fred, You really shouldn't let your father's feud influence you. The Malfoy boy might be really nice" Molly commented though she did look worried.

Fred called Draco something so bad that Mrs Weasley said "FRED"

Draco closed the window. He was seeing window had a silencing charm on it so he and Harry now couldn't hear the conversation going on outside. The War had given him a large pool of suppressed anger that was at risk of erupting. Draco forced a smile and said. "Exploding Snap?"

Harry leapt on that suggestion.


End file.
